thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Discovers
Toby Discovers is the fourteenth episode of the ninteenth season. Plot One morning, The Fat Controller and his grand children came to see Toby. The Fat Controller tells Toby that they will all be going to the seaside, and they will ride in Henrietta. Toby felt so excited and he takes The Fat Controller and the young hatts to the seaside. The children had fun at the sand, making a sandcastle as a model of the real castle in the heart of Sodor. The Fat Controller was very pleased to see the castle, and asks the children whether they have seen a real one on Sodor. Then, the children said that they have seen the castle and showed the Fat Controller where it is on the map. When they met Toby at the harbour, The Fat Controller asks Toby to help them find the castle. As Toby reached the signalbox at the junction, the Fat Controller tells the signalman that he is trying to find the castle, and so he showed the signalman the map. The signalman has found a place for where the castle is, which is not too far down the line, and so the fireman has switched the points and Toby set off along the line. He pushed through the branches and bushes until they came to another junction. Then he found a split junction with one track leading to the castle and the other to the mine. Then, they visited the castle and now decided to visit the mine. But Toby has discovered that the mine hadn't been worked by the little engines, and everything was very rusty and overgrown. The Fat Controller was most impressed, but Toby felt so scared. He was so happy when it was time to go home. The Fat Controller explains to Toby that the castle and the mine will take very fine place for visitors but with a lot of hard work. The mines are opened, but Toby was still scared and thinks that the mine is haunted. He was very spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior", who lights his fire every night and then haunts the mine. At night, Toby was very horrified that he had to be put on guard duty at the mines, and he was very spooked when he heard a strange wheezing sound, which he thinks that it must be the Old Warrior ghost. He was worried that it will haunt him. Toby's driver has found out that the Old Warrior wants to meet him, and Toby asks whether he could wait until morning, but his driver explains to him that ghosts don't work day shifts. When Toby meets the "Old Warrior", he discovers that the ghost was actually the narrow gauge engine named Bertram, who was very brave. Bertram and Toby now became friends and when the mine and the castle re-open, Bertram is brought back to working order and both engines bring visitors to both whereabouts. Characters *Thomas *Toby Sir Topham Hatt Stephen Hatt (not named) Bridget Hatt (not named) Bertram (does not speak) Henrietta (does not speak) Skarloey (cameo) Rheneas (cameo) Bertie (cameo) Trevor (cameo) Caroline (cameo) Jem Cole (cameo) Farmer Trotter (cameo) One Little Boy (cameo) Category:Season 19 Category:Vhs